Grand Theft Auto IV
El Grand Theft Auto IV es la décimo primera entrega de la saga GTA. Se lanzó al mercado el día 29 de Abril para Playstation3 y Xbox 360.El dia de su lanzamiento contó con una Edición especial bastante atractiva. Representa la última generación de juegos de la saga. En esta nueva generación han optado por abandonar el motor fisico renderware de la actual generación, por el nuevo motor gráfico presente en Table Tennis "RAGE" ''-Rockstar Advanced Graphics Engine-'' en conjución con el motor fisico Euphoria. El juego está ambientado en el año 2008. Historia El juego trata de que el protagonista Niko Bellic un hombre que luchó en la guerra de Serbia, cuando era más joven, su primo, Roman no peleó en esa guerra porque su madre ahorró dinero para enviarlo a él y a Niko a Liberty City, este se negó, ya que quería pelear. En una ocasión, el y un grupo de 14 jóvenes más -Todos amigos suyos de la infancia- murieron en una emboscada debido a que alguien los había traicionado, solo el y otros dos sobrevivieron, ya que él no los había traicionado, decidió buscar a los otros dos para buscar venganza -aunque en el fondo, lo único que quería era una explicación-. Al acabar la guerra, Su país queda destrozado y sumergido en una profunda pobreza, no pudiendo encontrar trabajo, conoce a Bulgarin, quien le ofrece un trabajo como traficante de personas, pero las cosas no salen bien y un barco lleno de personas se hunde, Niko debe nadar para salvarse, Bulgarin se queda en la ruina y Niko debe huir a Liberty City, decide unirse a la marina mercante donde pasa 7 meses viajando hasta llegar a su destino. Al llegar a América y reencontrase con su primo se da cuenta de que las cosas no son como lo esperaba, que Roman esta lleno de deudas hasta el cuello y que sueño de vivir tranquilo se viene abajo, ya que debe volver a su vida como criminal y asesino a sueldo. Es aquí donde conoce a Mallorie Vargas -quién forma parte de la historia principal del juego y presenta a Michelle y a Niko- la novia de Roman y a Vladimir Glebov su prestamista, quien tiene conexiones con la mafia rusa. A lo largo de las misiones que Niko hace para Roman, conoce a Litte Jacob, quien se vuelve amigo y principal proveedor de armas de Niko. En una de las misiones que Vlad encarga a Niko -en la cual, se encuentra totalmente alcoholizado- habla sobre Mallorie y de como son mejores las mujeres en la cama cuando tienen un hombre en casa, en una misión, Roman le comenta a Niko que sospecha que Mallorie lo engaña con Vlad, y pregunta a Niko si lo sabía, a lo cual este solo se queda callado, y Roman lo acusa de desleal, se disculpa diciendo que no sabia que le importaba, y dice que se encargará de solucionarlo y no se quedará parado mientras ponen en tela de juicio su lealtad, en la misión Tio Vlad, es aquí cuando Niko muestra su lealtad a sus amigos y familia al ir a enfrentar a Vlad, su primo trata de convencerle de que "no haga nada estupido" pero este dice que no dejará que otras personas pasen sobre los Bellic, Niko va al encuentro con Vlad y después de una persecución lo mata y tira su cuerpo al río. Pero al tener Vlad conexiones con la mafia, sus jefes no se encuentran del todo felices por la ejecución de Vlad, capturan a Niko y a su primo, despiertan en el sótano de la casa de Mikhail Faustin siendo torturados por trabajadores de este para confesar para quien trabajaba, estando a punto de hacerle un corte en la cabeza, aparece Faustin bajando las escaleras y dice "Dios mío, ¿que están haciendo?" a lo cual uno de sus empelados contesta que nada, Faustin se enoja con el y lo mata, Dimitri Rascalov, uno de sus amigos le aconseja que deje de disparar a la gente, Niko explica lo que sucedió, y le encargan hacer unos trabajos, cosa que Niko no acepta, pero Faustin le dispara a Roman en el estomago y Niko no tiene otra opción mas que ceder. Después de unas cuantos trabajos para Mikhail, se revela que él y Dimitri eran como hermanos, ya que fueron a la guerra, encarcelados, huyeron y trabajaron juntos, pero que Mikhail había cambiado mucho en los últimos años, y que disparaba a la gente por cualquier nimiedad. Al recibir una llamada de Dimitri, Niko debe acudir a un muelle en playa de hove, donde Dimitri le pregunta que si tuviera que matar a su mejor amigo o morir ¿que elegiría? se le encomienda matar a Faustin, y después de esto hablar sobre su pago, para lo cual Dimitri lo cita en un almacén, pero antes recibe una llamada de LJ y le ofrece acompañarlo. Al llegar a la cita, Niko se da cuenta de que Dimitri solo lo uso y lo vendió a Bulgarin, se desata una balacera dentro del almacén, Dimitri y Bulgarin logran escapar y pronto la policía rodea el lugar, ahora Niko y LJ deben huir del lugar. Después de esto, Niko y su primo deben huir a Bohan sur, donde Mallorie ya les consiguió un piso pero antes de esto, Roman le pide a Niko que lo lleve al apartamento en playa de hove, pero al llegar descubren que Dimitri se les adelanto ya que el edificio esta en llamas, al ver esto se dirigen al negocio de Roman y se dan cuenta de que hicieron lo mismo que con su departamento. Ahora lo único que pueden hacer es dirigirse a Bohan. Al llegar, Mallorie le da a Niko el numero de un sujeto llamado "Manny Escuela" quien tiene trabajo para Niko. También le presenta a "Elizabeta Torres" una conocida traficante droga. Niko cumple encargos para ambos, Manny, quien quiere que las calles estén limpias, pide a Niko que elimine a pandilleros de la zona, para luego grabarlos como parte de un documental, gracias a este conoce a Francis McReary, un policia que esta a favor de la causa de Manny, que ayuda a que las calles esten "limpias". Elizabeta, que tiene problemas con la droga, se molesta con LJ por presentarle a personas que le robaron su "Nieve", y Niko es el encargado de solucionar los problemas, recuperando la droga en el viejo hospital abandonado para después reunirse con LJ, pero un sorpresa arruina sus planes, Michelle, estaba encargada de investigar a Niko, para así llegar hasta Elizabeta, Niko no tiene mas opción mas que entregarle la droga para no ser arrestado. Ahora Elizabeta tiene serios problemas, y estos aumentan cuando mata a Manny Escuela (mas adelante, nos enteraremos que ha sido condenada a 300 años de prisión por trafico de drogas y homicidio), y encomienda a Niko que le entregue el cuerpo a un doctor en Dukes para vender sus órganos. Despues de esto, Niko recibe una llamada de un desconocido con quien debe encontrarse en un muelle en Algoquin; Francis McReary, quien tiene algunos problemas con un chantajista y encarga a NIko que se desaga de el y consiga unas fotos muy comprometedoras de el, algun tiempo despues, debe eliminar al famoso abogado Tom Goldberg, quien prepara una acusaión en contra de Francis. Unos días mas tarde Niko comienza a trabajar para PlayBoy X, un "ganster" amigo de Elizabeta especializado en la venta de drogas, y pronto conoce a su mentor, Dwayne, un pandillero recien salido de prisión que al salir se da cuenta que lo perdió todo (amigos, negocios, dinero, novias...) Niko hace unos cuantos trabajos para estos hasta que, finalmente Playboy le encomienda una misión que hace dudar a Niko: asesinar a Dwayne. Niko dice que se lo pensará, pero dias mas tarde Dwayne lo llama haciendole una proposición parecida: matar a PlayBoy. Ahora Niko debe decidir quien debe morir y quien no: Playboy o Dwayne. De matar a Playboy, Dwayne como agradecimiento, le entrega a Niko las escrituras del atico de Playboy y se vuelve amigo de Niko, de matar a Dwayne solo recibe 25,000 dolares, y Playboy no vuelve a aparecer en el juego. Al trabajar para Elizabeta, conoce a un criminal irlandes Packie McReary a quien debe cubrir en la misón "The Luck Of The Irish". Tiempo despues, Packie le pide a Niko que trabaje con el y unos colegas, por lo que debe encontrarse con el en la casa de la Señora McReary, y aquí es donde Niko conoce a Kate McReary comienza a intererarse en ella y ella en el desde que se vieron, y tiempo despues -a petición de Packie- empiezan a salir aunque solo como "amigos". Entre los trabajos que Niko hace con Packie se encuentran: un robo de mucho dinero a la mafia italiana, un robo de "medicamento" y el asalto al banco de Liberty City, despues de esto, el y Niko se hacen amigos. Al ser los McReary una gran familia. Al recibir una llamada de Francis, Niko descubre que el policia y Packie son hermanos, algo obvio dado los nombres. Al terminar de hacer trabajos con Packie, Niko recibe una llamada de este, dandole el numero de sus dos hermanos: Gerald "Gerry" McReary; El más peligroso de la familia McReary, y a Derrick McReary quien luego de participar en el robo al banco de Liberty City, sus hermanos lo vieron por ultima vez durmiendo en una banca en un parque en Alderney. Niko comienza a trabajar para ambos, ayudando a Gerry a poner en contra a las demas familias, y a Derrick, con algunos trabajos de "caridad" y con una venganza en contra de uno de sus antiguos compañeros, liberandolo cuando lo extraditaban a la correccional de Liberty City, para despues asesinarlo. Francis McReary cree que Derrick ensucia el nombre de su familia, asi que queda de encontrarse con su hermano, y pide a Niko que lo asesine, peo Derrick comienza a temer por su vida y le pide a Niko que lo cuide por si Francis trama algo en su contra. Nuestro protagonista debe elegir entre matar a Francis o a Derrick, si mata a Francis, el sobreviviente da las gracias y no vuelve a aparecer, si elimina a Derrick, en agradecimiento, Francis quitará el nivel de estrellas de Niko con tan solo una llamada. Al matar a cualquiera de los dos, la familia McReary invita a Niko al funeral y se desbloquea una misión.Si escoges matar a Francis,la mayoria de la familia McReary se sentira feliz y enviaran a Niko Trailers Existen cuatro trailers, el primero Things will be different (Las cosas serán diferentes), Looking for that special someone (Buscando a ese alguien especial), El tercero, llamado Move up, ladies (Hagan sitio, señoritas) y Good Lord, What are you doing? ('' Dios mío, ¿qué estás haciendo?''). Things will be different Se pudo ver el día 29 de marzo de 2007 a media noche en la pagina oficial del juego, este fue el primer trailer que salió del juego, y el cuál mucha gente estaba esperando. En él se pudo comprobar que el juego se ambientaría de nuevo en Liberty City. Los gráficos que se pudieron observar causaron una gran espectación en la gente, ya que en comparación con las anteriores entregas de la saga, los gráficos son espectaculares. La impresión que ofrece el vídeo es que será este un juego con un argumento más oscuro que los anteriores juegos de la saga. Como curiosidad se puede decir que el a pesar de tener dos servidores en los que se podía ver el trailer, estos se cayeron inmediatamente y no fue hasta una hora después cuando se pudo ver el trailer con más fluidez. Looking for that special someone El segundo tráiler del juego ya se puede ver en la pagina oficial del juego y en muchas otras. Se llama Looking for that special someone (Buscando a ese alguien especial), y fue colgado el pasado día 28 de junio de 2007. Aquí vemos que Niko vive una desesperada búsqueda de alguien cuya identidad no se sabe, mientras una mujer con un acento y aspecto de Europa del Este le dice "no más muertes". Roman le pide que no haga nada estúpido, pero se puede ver a la policía muy armada y a Niko con una ametralladora. Al final del tráiler un hombre al teléfono le dice "hazlo y hablaremos", con la posibilidad de que este hombre haya ordenado a Niko su desesperada búsqueda por Liberty City. En el análisis más profundo de este tráiler se pueden encontrar las siguientes características: * Aparece un nuevo cuerpo de seguridad llamados N.O.O.S.E. * En la secuencia del tráiler 00:28 se pueden observar guiños hacia otros GTAs: en un una pared completamente llena de grafittis en la que encontramos un ArtWork de El Burro, la portada de GTA 3 y una moto que aparece en la esquina superior derecha de la portada de GTA Vice City. * Habrá armas; un clásico AK-47, que utiliza Niko para acribillar un deportivo rojo. * Algunos peatones seguirán igual de agresivos que en otras entregas, propinando palizas a otros peatones. Como se puede comprobar en uno de los momentos, en los que dos ciudadanos se están peleando en una cancha. * Al contrario habrá también otros ciudadanos que sigan con su vida cotidiana y podremos ver de compras, paseando o simplemente leyendo. * Podemos ver en el vídeo a un hombre un gordo junto a Niko, podemos suponer que es su primo Roman. * Parece ser que para trasladar armas pesadas, necesitaremos usar un coche (esto indicaría que necesitamos tener coches de nuestra propiedad). * Los interiores de los coches están más detallados, siendo estos mucho más elaborados. En el coche que conduce Niko se pueden ver detalles como asientos y salpicadero con la inscripción Imponte, Stallion en la parte trasera y Classique en la rejilla delantera. Move up, ladies Fue publicado el 6 de diciembre. El nombre del tráiler es Move up, Ladies (Hagan sitio, señoritas) y se colgó en su web a las 15:00 h EST (21:00 h CET). En este vídeo podemos ver al primo de Niko, tiene un comienzo más informal e introduce más en la historia que los anteriores. El tráiler muestra la llegada del protagonista y cómo lo recoge su primo en el puerto. De ahí se dirigen a la casa del primo, y Niko pregunta si esta es la mansión, que supuestamente su primo le había prometido. Su primo le comunica que no, que está por llegar. «¡Llegaremos a la cima! Pronto, hasta olvidarás nuestro antiguo país» dice su primo mientras conducen por la ciudad. Ahora con música más informal que en los anteriores tráilers, se pueden ver algunos de los personajes, se puede ver a lo que parece un hombre poderoso, a una chica que lo besa, una gente participando y bailando en alguna fiesta, a un musculoso hombre, entre otros. Como no, no pueden faltar las sensuales escenas de algunas estripers. Luego pasan a mostrar las nuevas características del juego como helicópteros muy bien definidos, personajes disparando por la ventana del coche mejor conseguidos, y sobretodo el arte de la lucha mucho mejor recreada, hasta con gotas de sangre que salpica el enemigo con cada golpe. Cabe destacar un hombre con gafas que parece que por algún motivo sigue a Niko, puesto que se le ve varias veces, por lo que parece importante, y en una de ellas está torturando al protagonista atado a una silla. En una de las escenas que se ve a Niko conduciendo una motocicleta Sánchez mientras lo persigue la policía se puede ver de fondo Times Square, pero un poco borrosa por la lluvia. Una escena de una NRG900RR deslumbra con su calidad de detalle. También se puede observar la mejora en cuanto a las explosiones o el fuego. Más adelante tan sólo se puede ver escenas de tiroteos, se puede ver la mejora en la calidad de las armas y el disparo. Good Lord, What are you doing? El cuarto tráiler, titulado "Dios mío, ¿qué estás haciendo?" también conocido como "Todos son unos traidores" fue lanzado el 27 de marzo de 2008. Fue lanzado casi un año después que el primer tráiler. Dura 1:17 y comienza con un helicóptero volando lentamente por Liberty City. La mayor parte del tráiler muestra unos hombres en el proceso de robo de un banco, sin embargo no es posible saber si Niko es parte de ellos. Otras escenas muestran una persecución a través de la autopista de Francis International Airport, a Niko divirtiéndose en clubs y una explosión de auto en cámara lenta (Parece ser que el hombre volando a través del aire es Niko). El tráiler muestra entonces a un hombre no identificado sosteniendo una sierra detrás de la cabeza de Niko, cuando otro hombre llega y pregunta "Dios mío, ¿qué estás haciendo?", antes de que se muestre varias persecuciones a alta velocidad. Termina con una escena en la que Niko está limpiando su frente en la lluvia en una vista nocturna de Liberty City. El tráiler usa la canción "Real Mckoy" por el artista de reggae, Movado. Curiosidades Curiosamente, casi todas las acciones que podría hacer Niko Bellic, son algunas parecidas a las de Marcus Reed, protagonista de True Crime: NYC, que, también curiosamente, sus respectivos juegos se desarollan en una misma ciudad. Algunas paginas Webs dicen ahora sí habría una batalla entre los diseñadores de Rockstar (GTA) y Activisión (True Crime), de parte de Marcus y Niko, con los respectivos juegos; True Crime: NYC y GTA: IV. Que una vez trae algo curioso: Marcus Reed es el policia y Niko Bellic el ladrón, o antisocial Muchas personas señalan que para la versión en PC será algo más aliviada al de PS3 y Xbox 360, por el enorme espacio que debe requerir y calidad gráfica. Aparición en el juego de La Estatua de la Felicidad, clara referencia a La Estatua de la Libertad Se Mencionan varias ciudades de San Andreas y Vice City, pero en el universo de GTA IV las ciudades seguramente seran de otra version, es decir, que no serán las mismas que en los juegos anteriores. Playboy dice que "Dwayne se cree que vive en 1992, donde lo importante es tener colegar y joyas con foma de armas. Tanto la fecha mencionada como los demás complementos hacen referencia a GTA: San Andreas Lanzamiento Se lanzó el día 29 de Abril para xbox 360 y playstation 3 en Estados Unidos, en México llegó hasta el 2 de mayo. Enlaces *Página oficial del juego *Página oficial del juego (En Español) en:Grand Theft Auto IV Category: Saga Grand Theft Auto